A conventional foot peg of a motorcycle comprises a rod which is fixedly connected to the motorcycle and has a friction sleeve mounted thereto so that when the rider's shoe steps on the friction sleeve, his/her foot will not slip. In order to provide a better friction function, the friction sleeve has a serrated outer surface and the passage in the friction sleeve is sized to tightly fit to the rod. However, the serrated outer surface will be worn out after being used for a period of time and the worn friction sleeve is to be replaced. It is difficult to remove the friction sleeve from the rod because they are engaged so tightly. Furthermore, the conventional foot peg is circular in cross section so that, basically, there has a small contact surface between the foot peg and the bottom of the shoe of the rider. Although a rectangle-shaped friction sleeve is developed, the angle relative to the ground thereof cannot be adjusted.
The present invention intends to provide a foot peg whose friction member can be conveniently replaced and the angle of the friction member relative to the ground can be adjusted. By the foot peg of the present invention, the inherent shortcomings can be well resolved.